Numerous devices have been utilized to connect conduit, cable, wire and the like to electrical boxes and similar bulkheads. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,470, (issued to Studenski) depicts a screw-type cable fitting wherein the securing of a cap nut (11) to the device forces the free ends of clamping lamellae inwardly to hold the cable within the fitting. Additionally, a packing ring may be provided wherein said ring is radially compressed against the sheath of the cable to provide a seal. Another screw-type coupling is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,657 (issued to Heniger), wherein the threading of a cap nut onto the coupling causes a plurality of prongs to collapse a sealing element. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,079 (issued to Navarro) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,348 (issued to Kitagawa) show similar arrangements for cable fittings.
None of these references, however, provide a liquid-tight and strain relieving connector having not only an improved liquid-tight seal and superior gripping of the conduit or cable being connected, but also a means for sealingly attaching the connector to a bulkhead.